Magical Door
The Magical Door, which is its fandom name, is a high-grade magical artifact that can be used as a portal doorway. Appearance It looks like a plain, wooden door.Chapter 3.02 H When it is active, if someone walked to the side, it became two-dimensional, until it nearly disappeared. And from the back, the door was just…a door, standing up. The portal only activated and is visible from the front.Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.2) Background While it is not known if Thresk is the one who enchanted the door, he did own it and used it in what is now known as the Ruins of Albez, to safeguard the room that contains his belongings, by stopping anyone who physically tried to force their way in with a reinforcement spell, and by teleporting anyone who tried to analyze it at close range, and anyone close to them, into a pit filled with magical runes such as lesser Insanity, so that they end up killing themselves. Chronology TBA After recovering the door and it’s anchoring stone, Pisces would study them, and with Ksmvr suggestion, would find a loophole in the spell matrix, and figured out how to trigger it independently of the detection trap, as well as reversing the effect so that they could teleport from the anchoring stone to the door as well. TBA Enchantments Teleportation: The door has a Teleport spell enhancement capable of teleporting a user towards a linked anchor, while the main door includes a primary anchor. Pisces was able to modify the effect so that the anchor could be used to teleport back towards the door, which enabled the possibility of sending people back and forth between door and anchor. It is possible to move both the door itself as it's possible to move the anchor. Also, it's possible to change the anchors that the door is linked to, by replacing the primary mana stone that is kept in the door. The teleportation spell uses up quite some mana, and these costs are increasing disproportionally with increasing distance to the linked anchor. Pisces, Moore, Typhenous and Ryoka sat together once to measure the mana consumption for teleportations between Liscor and Celum and came up with an amount of 50 passages of Ryoka-sized people who could pass to Celum and back to Liscor before Erin's Grounds would be depleted of mana and would need to recharge. ]] They then measured the amount of mana needed for smaller distances, and measured the recharge rates of Erin's Grounds at that point in time. It was also calculated (just hypothetically) after some extensive experiments, that the door would be able to send someone of Ryoka’s general weight, give or take twenty pounds, 536 miles, given minimal change in altitude or magical ambience. The door would exhaust its magic after such a teleport however, and require roughly 8.2 hours to recharge fully. The door itself can only store a limited amount of mana.Chapter 4.12 Durability: The door was not possible to destroy even when exposed to extremely hot fire. This durability has not been further tested. Mana Recharge: The door has a mechanism that allow it to recharge itself by passively absorbing mana. The higher the ambient mana is, the faster it recharge. Mages can also recharge it faster by giving it their own mana. Former Detection Trap: The door had a triggering mechanism that detects people magically investigating it’s enhancement spells. Once triggered, it activated its automatic teleportation effect. Pisces would later alter the enchantment to isolate and disable the detection trap.Chapter 3.25 Owners Previews Owners: * Thresk - * Horns of Hammerad - Current Owner: * Erin Solstice - Trivia * Typhenous speculates that due to the teleporting matrix enchantment was meant as an element of a trap, the portal isn’t meant to safeguard the user, thereby if the portal is closed on someone's hand or leg they might lose them entirely.Chapter 3.33 References Category:Artifacts